


Drabble #37

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Sam, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Some Sam x Reader fluff written for Saxxxology





	Drabble #37

The hotel room is mostly dark when Sam enters it, lit only be the bluish light of the TV. The volume is turned down low but Sam can clearly make out Guy Fieri’s voice. Y/N is snuggled up beneath the covers in the center of the king-sized bed. She stretches, rolling onto her side.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she says, watching Sam toe off his shoes. “Autographs went longer than usual.”

Sam shakes his head, stripping down to his boxers. His leaves his clothes in a pile on top of his suitcase to take care of in the morning. “They usually go a little long but Dean’s photo ops ran over,” he explains, flicking the bathroom light on just long enough to find his toothbrush and toothpaste before turning it off again. “That pushed everything back almost thirty minutes.”

Y/N laughs softly as Sam begins brushing his teeth. He doesn’t want to spend a lot of time brushing - he’s absolutely exhausted and wants nothing more than to cuddle up to his girl - but he forces himself to be thorough. Once he’s finished brushing, he quickly uses the toilet and washed his hands before crawling into bed.

“Hey, you,” Y/N whispers, welcoming him into her arms. Sam always ends the last day of the convention in a cuddly mood and Y/N knows it. He presses his body tight against hers, tucking his head down against her shoulder and drawing a deep breath of her scent. “You okay?”

Her fingers card through his hair, drawing a quiet, happy sound from Sam’s throat. “Just tired,” he sighs, rubbing his nose against her collarbone.

“You had a busy day.” Y/N kisses the top of his head and grabs the remote to turn the TV off. “Bedtime, babe.”

Sam’s half asleep, so he’s more than happy to snuggle in as close as he can and slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
